Timeline of Pirates and Captains based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of Pirates and Captains based on Mickey and Friends 'is one to move for years to be Pirates and one of Captains, along the merchandising, television, toys, video games or comic stories based disney cartoons as, Donald Duck or Moby Duck. Timeline Here are some list of characters in the order: 1934 * ''Shanghaied: A Mickey Mouse cartoon, in which Mickey and Minnie are abducted by Pete and a crew of scurvy sailors. 1935 * Dr. Vulter serves as Captain of Submarine in the Story The Pirate Submarine 1939 * Sea Scouts: Starring by Donald Duck serves a Captain of Ship 1942 * Donald's Snow Fight: Starring by Donald Duck serves a Captain of Ship, and the civil war-esque snowball fight * Donald Duck and Yellow Beak was appearing in the issue Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold 1944 * How to Be a Sailor: A wartime Goofy cartoon, in which Goofy goes through the history of sailing through the ages, from cavemen paddling logs across a river to the age of sail up to the modern battleship of World War II. 1952 * In Goofy Success Story: The Characters serving Goofy as Captain and Pete as Pirate 1954 * Spare the Rod: A Donald Duck cartoon. At one point, Huey, Dewey and Louie play pirates, with Donald getting in on the action by trying to get them to walk the plank, before his conscience tells him to walk the plank instead. * Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat: Released for Little Golden Book, Chip and Dale serves a Captain and Sailor, and Donald 1955 * Captain Shark serves as Captain in the Story The Sign of the Squid 1956 * Chips Ahoy: Starring by Chip 'n Dale as Captain and Sailor and Donald Duck 1957 * Donald Duck serves as Captain in the Story Salty Sailors 1964 * Goofy serves as Sailor and Mickey serves as Captain in the story The Phantom Ship 1965 * Pete serves as Pirate in the story Treasure Island A-Yo-Ho 1967 * Moby Duck was appeared in the comics as issue is A Whale of an Adventure * Goofy and Mickey serves as Pirates in the story Meets Blackbeard the Pirate 1968 * Moby Duck was animated in Disney's Wonderful World of Color episode "Pacifically Peeking" * Goofy and Mickey serves as Pirates in the story The River Pirates 1973 * Walt Disney's 50th Anniversary Show: An Special Television from NBC, was contains clips as Sea Scouts 1975 * Captain Drake, Squire Quack, Skipper Mallard and Squint Gruff was appeared in the story The Last of the Luckless Ducks 1977 * Goofy serves as Pirate in the Book ''Goofy and the Pirate Treasure''' 1978 * Pete serves as Captain of submarine in the story ''20,000 Leagues under the Sea * Huey, Dewey and Louie serves as Sailors and Moby Duck as Captain in the story The Jinxed Treasure Hunt 1984 * Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Pete serves as Pirates in the story Topolino e gli ammutinati del "Daunty" 1986 * Living Seas: An Special Television from NBC, was contains clips as Chips Ahoy * Goofy serves as Captain and Mickey as assistant in the story Goofy Crusoe 1987 * In DuckTales episode: Pearl of Wisdom, Pete as Captain and Yardarm as assistant was going for the Pearl in the Island. * In DuckTales ''episode: ''Bermuda Triangle Tangle, appears a Captain Bounty, a fat green pig who serves as the ruler of the seaweed community. * In DuckTales episode: Time Teasers, Captain Blackheart (Pete) and his pirates in this episode 1988 * In Mickey Mousecapade, in the American Version, In the Stage 4: Ship, was appearing a Pete serves a Captain as the 4th Boss (Replacing a Captain Hook from Japanese Version) * Dr. Vulter appears in the story Topolino e l'incredibile avventura ''and it is part of the Series titled Italian Time Machine Stories 1989 * In ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Dale serves as Pirate in the episode Piratsy Under the Sea * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''episode, ''Creep in the Deep, Captain Finn serves as Captain of Submarine 1990 * Moby Duck and Dimwitty Duck serves boards a the Dirty Ship * In Goofy Adventures, Goofy serves as Captain and Pete as Pirate appear in the story Captain Goofy and Pirate Pete * In the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''comic, King of the Beast, Spy Punks serves as Captain, and appears Pi-Rats, Chip 'n Dale, Gadget and Monterey serving as Pirates. 1991 * In ''Darkwing Duck ''episode, Darkwing Doubloon, Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot and Quacker Jack serves as Pirates 1993 * In ''DuckTales 2, serves as Pirate Captain in the second boss in Traingle Bermuda. * In Goof Troop, Keelhaul Pete and his pirates goes kindnap a Pj and Pete. * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2, the Weasel was a Pirate as Boss in the Ship. * In Darkwing Duck comic, Cap'n Crook was appears in only comic Video Pirates. 1994 * In Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken, Pete makes as captain along with pirates 1995 * In Disney's Magical Quest 3, Captain Peg-Hook makes a the 4th Boss along the Pirates. 1996 * Publications International releases a Play Sound Book titled Mickey and Friends: Treasure Quest. * In Quack Pack episode, Captain Donald, Donald Duck serves a Captain of the Ship. 1999 * In Mickey Mouse Works ''episode, Sandwich Makers, Goofy serves as Captain of Submarine and Mickey and Donald as Sailors. * In ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas ''segment, Donald Duck Stucks On Christmas, Donald Duck serves as Captain. * In ''Mickey's Racing Adventure, Mickey Mouse and Friends goes to save the carnival, a Pirate Adventure, Pete appears as Pirate to compete race. 2013 * Moby Duck and Donald Duck serves as Pirates in the story Moby Dick 2014 * In ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' episode, Sea Captain Mickey, Mickey Mouse serves as Captain of Submarine * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Mickey's Pirate Adventure, Mickey Mouse serves a Captain Pirate, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, Daisy and Pete serves a Pirates, when Pete delivers a note Goofy’s long-lost Grandpappy, Captain Goof-Beard * Mickey Mouse and many others serves pirates in the flash game Mickey's Pirate Plunder. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities